


In sync

by iwamotions (SweetFanfics)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: God bless em, M/M, they're such old married couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/iwamotions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All I'm saying is that Oikawa and Iwaizumi are little <i>too</i> much in tune with each other. Same goes for Hanamaki and Matsukawa too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In sync

The four of them are seated around a low, round table with their school books open before them. They've opted to have their study session at Hanamaki's house mostly because it's the closest thing to a center in between all their houses. They're tackling Mathematics and Classic Japanese Literature in pairs and Issei would much rather eat an entire _fugu_ fish whole. 

 

Issei scratches his forehead with the back of his mechanical pencil before glancing over at Hanamaki’s notebook to see how far he’s gotten. Hanamaki’s a problem behind him. _And_ he’s put the formula in wrong. Without a word, Issei leans over to tap the formula, “That’s squared.”

Scowling, Hanamaki stares at the formula before letting out a groan and grabbing his eraser. “I _hate_  maths!” he hisses, fingers angrily and viciously rubbing out half a page worth of calculations. An action he's done three times in the last thirty minutes. Math's isn't Hanamaki's strong suit unfortunately. The page tears, Hanamaki swears and rips the entire page out before starting all over again. Issei inches over to the right until his knee is touching Hanamaki’s thigh. He sees his boyfriends eyes tick down at the contact before coming up to meet his eyes.

 

Issei gives the other boy’s thigh a quick squeeze, offering wordless support and love. He’s glad to see some of the anger bleed out of Hanamaki’s lean frame. With a softer sigh, Hanamaki squeezes his wrist back before going back to figuring out the answer.

 

And Issei goes back to figuring out how to solve the next problem. Issei’s reading the question over for the third time when a quiet humming floats through the air. It’s a familiar tune but Issei can’t place it. He’s staring at Oikawa’s bent head, frowning as he tries to place it. Was it a new song? Or an old one? Maybe he’s heard it in one of the restaurants him and Hanamaki’s have gone too on their dates? It feels like the last one but Issei isn’t sure…

 

He’s almost got the name on the tip of his tongue when a second voice joins in. It makes Hanamaki’s head pop up in surprise just like how Issei’s eyebrows shoot up. Iwaizumi’s got his head bent over his notebook as well, hand moving steadily across the paper as he scratches out his notes while humming in melody with Oikawa.

 

Feeling his jaw drop, Issei turns to exchange an incredulous look with Hanamaki.

 

_Are you seeing this?_

 

_I can’t believe it!_

 

_They’re humming together!_

 

_In tune!_

 

A happy sigh breaks the quiet song, followed by Oikawa’s soft but utterly heartfelt, “I love you Iwachan.”

 

They look up to see Oikawa rubbing his cheek against Iwaizumi’s shoulder, who starts slightly before giving his boyfriend a weird look, “Where’d that come from?”

 

“He didn’t notice!” Hanamaki gasps.

 

“You two are the _worst_  old married couple I know,” Issei declares for his part, shaking his head as Iwaizumi scowls at them.

 

“You mean _best,”_ Oikawa sniffs.

 

Still confused, Iwaizumi asks, “What didn’t I notice?”

 

“Nothing~” Oikawa sing-songs, pushing his book over towards Iwaizumi, “Did I use this kanji right?”

 

Iwaizumi glances at the character Oikawa’s pointing at, looks up at his the boys smile, before looking over Issei and Hanamaki, “What’d I do?”

 

“Matched his humming and didn’t even realize it,” Hanamaki answers, leaning over the table, “You missed a stroke.”

 

“Damn it,” Oikawa mutters, “Where?”

 

As Hanamaki points out the missing stroke, Iwaizumi’s looking like he sucked a whole lemon raw. And the sight of it makes Oikawa burst out laughing. 

 

“Why are you making _that_  face Iwa-chan? It’s not a bad thing we’re in sync!”

 

“Too in-sync,” Issei and Hanamaki wind up saying at the same time in the same sotto-tone.

 

That earns _them_  a pair of looks and Issei sighs, “Point taken.”

**Author's Note:**

> High fives myself for that punny summary :D


End file.
